Scent of Your Shadow (Sequel Wedding Dress)
by swaggin-jin
Summary: Taehyung tak mengerti—apa yang membuat Jin kembali terlihat dalam penglihatannya. Begitu konkrit, jelas—tak seperti halusinasi. Ia tak mengerti alasannya hingga sosok itu memberitahunya, dia memiliki permohonan. Mengabulkan permohonannya—adalah hal absolut yang perlu Taehyung lakukan. "Aku ingin menggapai surga. Dan hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkannya." BTS fanfic. JinV as main pair
1. Chapter 1

_**Dua hari lalu, hal ini terjadi begitu saja. Sosok itu tampak begitu nyata, bahkan tak bisa dipungkiri jika sosok itu.. memang benar-benar bukan sekedar halusinasi. **_

_**.**_

Gadis itu—Taehyung, mengeratkan jaket berbulu yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Terus berjalan dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan lehernya terasa begitu kaku sampai-sampai ia tak mampu menoleh kearah samping. Sedangkan sosok yang berada tepat disebelahnya begitu terlihat begitu tenang—sambil tetap mengeluarkan kicauannya sedari tadi yang tak mungkin dibalas, karena gadis disebelahnya tak berniat menggubris arti setiap kicauannya.

Berhenti pada sebuah stand kecil, lalu melangkah menuju tempat pemesanan—tentu saja sosok yang berada disebelahnya juga mengikuti dari belakang. "Satu _Vanilla Milk Shake_." Ucap gadis itu lalu menunduk. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu gelisah dan merasa seperti ada yang begitu mengganggu dirinya membuat sang penjaga stand men-intens-kan pandangannya. Menatap gadis itu heran lalu melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Ya! Kau tak berniat membelikanku!? Satu _Latte _dengan krim, Ahjussi." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan eratannya pada jaketnya; menghiraukan suara itu sebisa yang ia lakukan. Mencoba menghiraukan tatapan sepercik kejengkelan yang sosok itu berikan padanya. Mencoba menghiraukan sosok itu dan ingin menjauhinya. Mencoba berteriak padanya, jika dia membuat gadis ini kebingungan setengah mati, saat ini. Tapi gadis itu tahu. Taehyung sangat tahu jika ia mustahil dan ia masih bisa mengontrol jiwanya saat ini.

"Ini." Suara sang penjaga stand membuat lamunan gadis mungil itu menghilang. Taehyung yang mengerti maksud sang penjaga stand segera mengambil minuman pesanannya tadi, lalu memberikan uang cukup pada orang itu. Setelah membayar, gadis itu berputar dan berjalan cepat. Menghindari sosok itu yang Taehyung yakin jika hal ini hanya bagian dari halusinasinya saja.

"Ya!" Lagi-lagi suara itu menyeruak. Dan lagi-lagi sosok itu mengikutinya dari sisi belakang. Bahkan sekarang ia berani menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis itu. Gertakan demi gertakan yang sosok itu buat tak digubris oleh Taehyung. Gadis itu hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menghilangkan halusinasinya yang terlihat nyata.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar tidak membelikanku? Yang benar saja—" Sosok itu terdiam; melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan kembali menuju cafe kecil itu. Dan hal itu cukup membuat sosok itu tersenyum gemas.

"Satu _Latte_ dengan krim, Ahjussi."

.

Setelah membayar pesanan minumannya, gadis mungil itu segera melangkah menjauh. Mendahului langkah sosok itu yang masih berusaha untuk membuntutinya. "Kenapa kau tak memberikannya padaku? Ya!" Sosok itu segera menghalangi Taehyung. Ia sedikit heran, bukannya Taehyung memesan minuman lagi, untuknya? Tapi, anehnya gadis itu hanya menjauhinya dan tak merespon apa-apa. Dan detik kemudian, sosok itu melihat dahi Taehyung yang penuh keringat. Apa gadis ini merasa tidak enak badan?

"Kau sakit?" Tanya sosok itu tiba-tiba dengan punggung tangan kanannya menempel pas diatas dahi Taehyung. Dan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat nafas gadis itu tercekat dan matanya membulat.

Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. Ia… bisa melihatnya. Ia juga…bisa merasakannya. Bahkan, ia bisa mencium bau familiar yang tak asing dalam hidupnya. Tapi itu malah membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati. "Kau benar-benar sakit? Lalu, kenapa memaksa untuk keluar rumah!? Kau jelas-jelas tahu—" Lagi-lagi ucapan sosok itu terhenti saat melihat Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba memberikannya minuman ber-krim padanya.

Sejenak, sosok itu tersenyum, mengambil hadiah kecil dari tangan Taehyung lalu menggandengnya. "Gomawo. Ayo, pulang~" Taehyung yang bisa merasakan dingin merayap dari tangannya segera melepas pegangan itu. Berhenti, menunduk, dan membuat sosok yang berada selangkah didepannya, heran. "Kenapa?"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia mencoba berusaha menatap sosok itu dengan mata ketakutan. Dan saat menatapnya ia kembali menyadari sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya, ia menatap kedua manik hitam sosok itu. Ini pertama kalinya—dari sekian lama waktu berlalu. Sosok itu tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu manis kepada Taehyung. Dan gadis itu semakin bingung. Ini terlihat begitu nyata baginya.

"Jangan memberikanku tatapan ketakutan. Itu membuatku seperti seorang buronan, kau tahu?" Sejenak, sosok itu tersenyum lalu segera berjalan melalui Taehyung sambil meneguk itu, Taehyung menelan salivanya, mencoba menggapai tangan sosok itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Dengan tatapan sayu-nya ia menangis kecil, "…Jin?"

.

.

.

* * *

**swaggin-jin proudly present;**

**.**

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow (Sequel Wedding Dress)

.

Cast; Kim Seok Jin—Kim Taehyung. Other member Bangtan.

.

Romance/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort

.

Bangtan belongs to God, BigHitent, and their fams. And ofc the story is mine.

.

Warn(s); Typo(s)! AU! Complicated feels! x3

* * *

Chapter 1; **Y**our **S**hadow.

.

"Ketidakpekaan yang membuat unsur masalah ini terjadi. Sangat menyesakkan jiwa, bahkan mampu meneteskan air berkali-kali. Sesakit itukah?"

.

Sinar terang matahari memabukkan mata gadis mungil itu. Merenggangkan badannya sejenak lalu mendesah kecil. "Good Morning baby~ Kau sudah bangun?" ucap sesosok lelaki yang tengah menatap Taehyung dibalik kaca berukuran sedang pada ruangan itu. "Eung. Ini jam berapa?" Lelaki yang tengah berkaca itu sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Hari ini, istri imutnya aneh tak seperti biasanya. Dan perubahan itu, membuatnya gemas—entah kenapa.

Sambil melihat arloji yang menempel ditangannya, ia mendekati gadis mungil yang masih bermalas-malasan diranjang itu. "Delapan lebih dua belas menit, sayang~ Untung, aku tak lupa memasang alarm tadi malam, jika tidak aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini." Taehyung tersentak duduk diatas ranjangnya. Jam delapan? Tak biasanya ia bangun kesiangan.

"Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sangat kelelahan, jadi aku pasang alarm untuk jaga-jaga. Kau tidak sakit, kan?" Lelaki itu merendahkan lututnya, menatap sang pujaan hati, lalu menggapai dahi gadis berambut dirty brown itu. "Jangan terlalu banyak keluar saat suamimu ini sedang tak berada dirumah, mengerti?"

Gadis itu menunduk, membalas tatapan lelaki itu lalu tersenyum manis. "Oh oh! Lihatlah~ gadis ini tengah menggodaku rupanya, hm?" Lelaki itu—Hoseok—menarik ringan tengku Taehyung mencoba mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan, jelas hal itu membuat Taehyung terkejut. Mendorong kecil bahu tegap seorang Jung Hoseok dan memberinya tatapan kesal secara gratis. "Jangan sekali-kali tersenyum manis tepat didepanku, atau aku akan meraup habis benda pink kenyal itu, sayang~"

Mendegus dan melempar bantal pada Hoseok. "Candamu sangat tidak lucu, Jung." Melihat Hoseok yang terkekeh, membuat Taehyung semakin kesal. "Cepat pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah kembali, mesum!" Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tak berniat memasangkan dasi suamimu? Aku sangat kesusahan, Jung Taehyung." Hoseok menggapai tangan Taehyung, menuntun tangan gadis mungil itu untuk membenahi dasinya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu memasangkan dasi itu dengan rapi membungkus leher lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aku akan segera pulang~ Kau! Jangan memaksakkan tubuhmu untuk keluar rumah, mengerti?" Hoseok mengambil tas dan jas putihnya, lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu. Taehyung yang sempat tersenyum kini menunduk. Menatap sebuah laci kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Sejenak ia menatap jam dinding. Tersenyum lemah, lalu menghampiri laci kecil itu. Sambil mendegus ia membuka laci itu; mendapati untaian bunga yang bermotif indah dengan rangkaian berbagai jenis mawar yang berbeda warna. Tataannya cukup sedehana, simple dan sangat indah. Dominasi antara warna-warna yang tak begitu mencolok membuat lilitan bunga yang saling terikat itu, enak dilihat.

Taehyung memang genius untuk merancang atau memilih perpaduan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk didominasikan. Karena itu ia menjadi desaigner. Walau tak begitu terkenal—memang Taehyung tak ada niat untuk menjadi desaignet terkenal—ia mempunyai usaha butik yang cukup ramai didaerahnya.

.

Sambil melirik bunga itu dengan tatapan sayunya, ia tersenyum, "Haruskah aku datang…menemuimu kembali?"

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

Taehyung berjalan dengan tenang saat melewati rumput-rumput liar yang bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakan semilir angin yang menerpa kulit rapuhnya. Menarik nafasnya lalu berhenti sejenak. Mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang menyapanya dengan senang hati. Melihat ombak yang seolah-olah menghampirinya, dan—oh! Pohon pagoda. Letaknya memang agak jauh dari Taehyung, tapi karena pohon itu menjulang tinggi membuat kedua manik itu menangkap artifisial dari keunikan pohon itu tersendiri.

Segera berlari, lalu menunduk kebawah. Tatapannya berubah, tersirat kesedihan yang amat mendalam saat mendapati obyek yang tertangkap kedua manik hitamnya. Menatap nanar, lumut yang sudah terbentuk dicelah-celah kerikil kecil itu.

'Sudah berlumut ya… Apa mungkin aku lama tak mengunjungimu? Padahal baru dua hari lalu aku terakhir mengunjungimu.' Tersenyum lemah, lalu meletakkan seikat bunga mawar ditangannya didekat bagian bawah pohon pagoda tersebut. Melihat sebuah foto yang tertera bersender dengan tenang pada lapisan kitin pohon itu. Orang itu tersenyum…dalam fotonya.

"A-aku datang. Maaf kemarin tidak sempat mengunjungimu." Taehyung tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu lemah pada suatu obyek yang tengah ditatapnya. Obyek itu tengah menutupi sosok yang Taehyung rindukan selama ini. Sosok itu tengah beristirahat disana. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan disini?"

"Kau pasti sangat senang berada disini, ya? Disini…sangat tenang. Hanya terdengar suara gemuruh ombak, dan angin yang begitu tenang." Taehyung mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang bergertar. Menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya agar mengontrol tangisan yang serasa akan pecah. Mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya yang begitu mendalam dan membekas diluar batas.

"Aku jadi cemburu. Kau bisa hidup tenang disini, sedangkan aku...a-aku," Taehyung menutup bibirnya dan terjatuh atas tanah. Kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuh kurusnya yang semakin hari semakin menurun saja. "Aku…begitu tak tenang berada disana. Banyak suara berisik yang mengusik ketenanganku. Banyak suara teriakan orang, suara kendaraan, bahkan suara benda yang pecah."

Akhirnya, tangisan itu pecah. Jantungnya sakit serasa diikat kencang, lalu darahnya memanas dan akhirnya terbelah seperti delima. Dia bisa merasakan perbedaan makna pada sinar matahari yang bersinar dan ombak yang memecah pantai saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya… itu tidak terlalu menggangguku, hanya saja…

…yang aku pikirkan selama ini adalah… telingaku tak lagi mendengar eluhan dari seorang Kim Seokjin yang begitu pemalas.

telingaku tak lagi… mendengar omelan panjang dari seorang Kim Seokjin saat aku melakukan kesalahan…

telingaku tak lagi mendengarkan… se-seorang Kim Seokjin dengan suara tawa anehnya, dan telingaku tak lagi… mendengarkan suara lembut yang mengalun dari bibir seorang Kim Seokjin….

Itu sangat menyakitkan…sangat menyakitkan bahkan membuatku hampir gila! Kim Seokjin! Seorang pemalas yang bodoh dan sangat cerewet! Tak bisakah… kau kembali lagi untuk selamanya? Tak bisakah kau berteriak kencang pada telingaku setelah sekian lamanya? A-aku, aku akan mengabulkan apa saja jika itu terjadi."

Taehyung bangkit dan segera menghapus air matanya yang semakin lama semakin tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Selalu datang menemuinya, dan diakhiri dengan tangisan pecah yang membuka semakin dalam memori lama yang menyakitkan. Ini jelas sangat pahit, kejam dan begitu tak adil. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Rasanya…sia-sia saja ia menangis setiap ia datang dan mengucapkan dialog yang sama setiap harinya. Selalu memerintah agar sosok itu kembali tapi sialnya hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, sejenak ia melihat pohon pagoda yang bediri kokoh didepannya, seolah-olah melindungi dirinya, pikirnya. Saat merasa sedikit tenang ia mencoba menggapai pohon pagoda itu lalu mengutarinya. Membersihkan lumut hijau yang menutupi setiap lapisan kitin pohon itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Dan ia tak sengaja menemukan seikat bunga yang tertutupi pohon itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi ikatan bunga itu. Ikatan bunga itu terlihat masih baru, bahkan harumnya masih bisa tercium jelan pada indra penciumnya. Sepercik penasaran menghantuinya, saat melihat surat kecil disisi kanan ikatan bunga itu. Ia pun membuka surat kecil yang menggantung disalah satu kelopak bunga tersebut.

**'Kudengar pohon pagoda bisa berumur sampai 350 tahun (bahkan mungkin lebih). Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan kesepian. Ada pohon pagoda ini yang akan selalu melindungimu. Dan juga, ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu disini.'**

Taehyung tersenyum sejenak. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama menghinggap dalam kepalanya. Jeon Jungkook, pasti yang melakukan ini semua. Gadis itu, benar-benar mencintai Kim Seokjin. Taehyung sadar akan itu, dan segera meletakkan bunga itu kembali pada posisi semula. Mengambil tasnya, lalu segera pergi melalui tempat itu.

Taehyung tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu. Mungkin ia takkan rela meninggalkan tempat ini, jika ia terus berada disini. Ia takut lukanya semakin membekas terlalu dalam sampai-sampai kuat menggores hati lemahnya kapan saja.

Sambil berjalan cepat, dan mengontrol kepalanya agar tak menoleh kearah belakang ia mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan tasnya. Mengeluarkan nafasnya panjang dan berfikir.

350 tahun? Akankah cintanya bisa berusia sama dengan pohon pagoda yang berdiri kokoh itu?

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

Taehyung menutup pintu masuk rumahnya dengan kasar. Tatapannya kosong menatap obyek yang tertara didalam rumahnya. Sambil memegangi dadanya, ia mencoba berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin yang mampu menghilangkan dahaganya.

Saat berjalan menuju dapur, dahinya mengkerut. Banyak suara aneh yang terdengar dalam dapurnya. Sejenak ia berpikir, jika itu kelakuan Hoseok yang sedang menakut-nakutinya. Tapi ia tersadar, ini masih jam sebelas pagi, dan tidak mungkin seorang dokter bekerja hanya kurang dari dua jam perharinya.

Ia pun segera memasuki dapurnya dengan langkah hati-hati; memastikan apakah itu kucing atau mungkin hal lainnya. Dan saat melirik isi dapurnya, matanya membulat. Langkahnya terhenti dan kakinya bergetar. Ia pun bersembunyi dibalik dinding, dan menutup matanya. Mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada kedua matanya. Ia kembali membuka matanya saat melirik dapurnya.

Bahu tegap yang begitu familiar.

Rambut semerah wine yang memabukkan.

Dan… aroma tubuhnya yang tercium mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang.

Mungkinkah dia sosok itu? Sosok yang meninggalkan luka dibagian terdalam hati Taehyung? Mustahil, memang. Tapi sungguh, Taehyung bersumpah jika sosok itu terlihat begitu nyata. Sejenak ia menggelengkan kepala berpikir bahwa ini hanya bagian dari halusinasinya saja. "A-ah! Panas!" Taehyung kembali tercekat. Halusinasinya sangat terlihat saja. Bukan hanya sosok itu yang terlihat begitu nyata di kedua manik Taehyung, tapi suaranya juga terdengar begitu jelas dikedua telinga Taehyung.

Mungkinkah ini mimpi? Tolong jangan bangunkan Taehyung jika ini benar-benar mimpi. Tapi, Taehyung tidak bodoh jika ia mengira ini benar-benar mimpi. Jelas-jelas ini terlihat nyata, baginya. Tidak mungkin hanya mimpi atau sekedar halusinasi saja.

Ini nyata.

.

Mendengar senandungannya, membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi terkecekat. Sosok itu tersenyum bahagia sampai-sampai bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sambil mengangkat penggorengan yang terlihat masih panas, ia meletakkan makanan yang baru matang pada sebuah piring kecil.

Melihat hal itu yang semakin terlihat nyata dimata Taehyung, membuat kakinya melemah dan tubuhnya terjatuh duduk diatas lantai dapurnya yang dingin. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya keras, dan membuat sosok itu menoleh. Menatap dirinya, dengan pandangan _shock_ yang tak percaya. Sosok itu segera meletakkan penggorengan, dan berlari kearah Taehyung yang terkulai lemas.

Taehyung yang melihat sosok itu semakin dekat—dan semakin nyata, mencoba menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mendengar suara itu, membuat Taehyung semakin bergetar. Dan detik itu juga, sebuah kata dengan nada bergetar yang begitu jelas lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"…S-seokjin?"

* * *

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi boongan ;p**

**A/N: Annyeong, minna-san! :3 Akhirnya saya bisa ngepost sequel ini. /elapkeringet. Gimana? Cukup mengecewakan ya? TuT**

**Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya, semuanya~**

**Oh ya, Karena ngeliat review kalian, saya jadi gak tega semi-hiatusin illegal T^T jadi aku berubah pikiran bakal tetep ngepost ff itu dibulan yang suci ini~ TuT tapi rated-nya masi T kok. Aku gak mau berbuat dosa TuT**

**AAAA, Aku teriak waktu ngeliat BTS Special Stage di MuBank. KECEH BUANGET! Aku bahkan sampai guling-guling gigit remote tv ngeliatnya:3 Dan ada yang taukah kemaren waktu di Incheon Airport ada JINV MOMENT? Jin lagi ngebisikin sesuatu dan itu langsung buat V senyum2 gak jelas. GAHHH THE FEELS OMFG TuT /ok, abaikan.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, mind to review?**

**Aku minta saran kalian mana yang bakal aku post chap selanjutnya. Illegal, Complicated Jekyll&hyde, atau Scent of Your Shadow ini? Your review(s) are my enegy:3 Papai, minna-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Taehyung yang melihat sosok itu semakin dekat—dan semakin nyata, mencoba menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mendengar suara itu, membuat Taehyung semakin bergetar. Dan detik itu juga, sebuah kata dengan nada bergetar yang begitu jelas lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"…S-seokjin?"

.

.

"Kau bisa…melihatku?"

* * *

"Kau tak mau makan?" Lantun lelaki berambur merah itu memecah keheningan yang berjalan begitu lama tadinya. Lelaki itu melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, sambil sedikit mem-pout-kan bibir tebal bawahnya. Taehyung yang sedikit melirik ke arah namja itu kembali terkesiap. Meneguk air liurnya lalu kembali mengacuhkan pandangannya.

Melihat gadis mungil yang tak kunjung menjawab itu, namja itu mendegus keras. Mencoba menggapai pipi gadis agar menatapnya tapi tak bisa. Gadis itu mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan namja itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Namja itu, alisnya berjengit saat menatap sosok kedua manik hitam yang begitu kental. Menurunkan tangannya, lalu mendekatkan piring berisi sup rumput laut itu pada Taehyung. "Aku tidak nafsu," ucapnya dengan nada yang kecil dan terkesan kumur-kumur. Matanya tiba-tiba redup, dan ia merasakan panas meggelayati. Bukan karena suhu ruangan, bukan juga badannya yang merasakan. Tapi sesuatu yang berada disekitar matanya.

"Ee—kenapa!? Kau sakit?" seru namja itu sedikit heboh, dan menatap keadaan gadis itu secara dekat. Sesaat sepasang matanya membulat, setetes keringat lolos jatuh begitu saja dari dahinya, dan semburat merat muncul dilapisan pipi kenyal gadis itu—dan tentu saja sang empu tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Kubilang, Ja-jangan menyentuhku!"

Namja itu terlonjak dan kembali duduk. Sedangkan, gadis yang tadinya berteriak kini bergegas pergi sambil terus menghentakkan kakinya. Membuka pintu yang berada disudut ruangan, dan mengakhirinya dengan hentaman keras dari pintu yang ditutupnya.

Lelaki yang berada didepan meja makan kecil itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Menatap sayu, sup rumput laut yang sepertinya sudah dingin. Mencoba meraih mangkuk kecil bermotif realis itu dengan posisi membungkuk. Memegang sendok kayu lalu mengaduknya pelan. Dicelah-celah degusannya yang kembali keluar, ia membuka mulutnya dan menyeruput sup rumput laut tersebut.

Satu hal yang membuat… Jin mendesah kecewa saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyungnya… tak menyambutnya dengan baik.

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

|| Romance/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort ||

.

Warn(s); Typo(s)! AU! OOC! Complicated Feels! X3 And any others.

* * *

Chapter 2; **H**er **S**elfish **W**ay

.

"Setiap orang pernah mengalami penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Dan… apakah masuk akal jika seseorang mati dengan rasa penyesalam yang mendalam akan membuatnya bangkit kembali?"

.

Angin berhembus begitu tenang, malam yang penuh kesunyian, dan bulan yang bersinar terang dengan percaya dirinya tak mau kalah dengan kegelapan yang menggelayuti. Sejenak kedua remaja yang bertumbuh menjadi dewasa itu begitu tenang. Terdapat perasaan lega di kedua dada mereka, dan—entah kenapa keduanya merasa begitu nyaman disaat seperti ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Membuat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Lelaki itu pun tersenyum setelah puas menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang ditatapnya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah karena sesuatu alas an, gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manis yang ragu-ragu. Dia sedikit tenang—entah kenapa ingin tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini. Berdua dengan lelaki itu dalam keheningan yang menyengat begitu kenyaman dicelah-celahnya.

"—Oh! Lihatlah kau tersenyum," Gadis yang menyadari jika jarah mereka begitu dekat terlonjak dan menjauhkan posisi duduknya. Semburat kecil dikedua pipinya berlomba muncul dan menunjukkan siapa yang paling kental tertara warnanya.

"Kau tersenyum! Akhirnya, Taehyung tersenyum! Gadis ini tersenyum!"

Melihat tingkah lelaki yang tiba-tiba overdosis itu, membuatnya kembali menahan tawanya. Menyeruput milk shake, dan (pura-pura) mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itu hanya sebuah senyuman, dan kenapa dia begitu heboh? Dasar idiot, pikir gadis itu sambil menutup mulutnya tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya.

.

Lelaki yang melirik respon Taehyung—kembali tersenyum. Mencoba mendekat, dan mencuri seteguk Vanilla milk shake milik Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihat pergerakan namja itu yang begitu tiba-tiba kembali terlonjak dan terkejut. "Ya!" serunya sambil menjauhkan miliknya dari lelaki pencuri itu.

"Terlalu manis! Kadar glukosanya terlalu tinggi, jangan pernah membeli itu lagi," ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung terkejut tak percaya. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Apa tadi katanya? Terlalu manis? Kadar glukosa yang tinggi? Jadi, sekarang lelaki ini melarang gadis itu meminum yang manis-manis sedangkan dia begitu suka yang pahit? Lucu sekali.

"K-kau sendiri selalu membeli yang pahit!" tutur Taehyung sedikit berteriak dengan nada tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu tadinya. "Latte tak begitu pahit. Dan, setidaknya minuman ini tidak lebih berbahaya dari Americano!"

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kesal dan lagak yang arogan. Taehyung yang melipatkan dadanya secara ototiter, dan lelaki itu yang memasang wajah yang ekstrentik, terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah bertengkar, menggemaskan.

.

Taehyung menyeruput minumannya, tak berpikir ada suatu yang ganjal karena dia terlihat kesal. Sedangkan, laki-laki yang setengah melirik Taehyung tiba-tiba terkekeh—memecahkan keheningan beberapa detik lalu. Gadis yang mendengar kekehan itu, segera menatap sosok yang berada disebelahnya—menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan mulut yang mengeluarkan degusan.

"Kau gila!? Tidak ada yang lucu disini," ucap Taehyung lalu kembali dengan posisinya tadi; duduk membelakangi laki-laki itu. Lelaki yang mendengar ucapan dari gadis itu kembali terkekeh. Mengeluarkan nafasnya sedikit lega, lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Kau tak menyadarinya? Kita kembali seperti dulu."

Taehyung yang tadinya memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal kini menatap laki-laki sedikit tertegun. Saat membuka mulutnya dan beranjak ingin bertanya, lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya!?"

Si lelaki menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat saat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Degusan yang keluar dari mulutnya memperlihatkan perasaan tak percaya-nya pada gadis itu. "Dulu kita juga seperti ini. Kau lupa!? Kita selalu beradu mulut dan mempertengkarkan hal kecil yang tak berguna." Matanya semakin tajam menatap gadis itu, "Kukira kau masih mengingatnya—ternyata tidak."

Hening.

Lelaki itu duduk menjauh dari Taehyung, dan Taehyung memutar-mutar memori. Darahnya berdesir, dan seakan-akan ia lupa tentang bagaimana caranya bernafas; mengingat beberapa puzzle memori acak yang ada lelaki itu dan Taehyung didalamnya. "Kau marah?" ucap Taehyung beberapa detik kemudian sambil menyenggol sikutnya pada bagian belakang punggung kokoh si lelaki. Entah kenapa, dan entah kapan ia tak tahu dengan jelas, ia berani membuat skinship kecil dengan lelaki itu sekarang.

Terkekeh kecil lalu mencoba mendekatkan jarak antara mereka, "Kau tak memberiku clue tentang apa yang kau sadari tadi," menggodanya dengan tetap menyenggol kecil sikutnya pada punggung yang membelakanginya itu. "tentu saja aku mengingatnya—bahkan lebih jelas daripada dirimu."

Si lelaki langsung menoleh kebelakang dan memberi tatapan intens pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengerti dari tatapan ekstrentik itu langsung tersenyum dan menyamankan tubuhnya disendenan bahu lebar si lelaki. "Instingku mengatakan aku mengingatmu lebih dari siapapun." Lirihnya bahkan tidak bisa didengar ketelinga lelaki itu. "Apa katamu? Aku tak mendengarnya."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan si lelaki, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku tak bisa mengulanginya." Si lelaki mendegus dan menjauhkan punggungnya dari tubuh Taehyung. Membuat punggung Taehyung hampir terjatuh bersentuhan dengan bangku kayu panjang yang mereka duduki. Sesaat Taehyung terlonjak lalu mendegus menatap lawan bicaranya.

Mengangkat tangannya diudara dan siap-siap menjatuhkan tinjuannya pada kepada lelaki itu. Si lelaki yang mengerti pergelakan Taehyung segera melindungi kepala bagian atasnya dengan punggung kedua telapak tangannya.

Déjà vu.

Posisi mereka, sama seperti saat kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana, hari yang seharusnya membuat Taehyung bahagia, tapi malah membuatnya trauma setengah mati. Seandainya hari itu tak pernah ada, mungkin sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini tak akan menderita seperti ini. Seandainya hari itu tak pernah ada, mungkin sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini tak akan se-menyedihkan ini. Seandainya… seandainya—

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Memori lama memasuk kalbu. Menyeruakkan satu demi satu potongan masa lalu yang menyakitkan tiada tara. Tersiksanya hati, membuat semua orang berubah. Walau hanya sekedar sepercik potongan masa lalu, selamanya waktu berlalu, itu malah akan membuat semua orang mengalami ketakutan trauma akut. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa berlari, karena itu hanya akan menyiksa diri.

Dan kini… memori lukanya kembali terbuka. Sosok ini kembali dihadapannya dan Taehyung entah kenapa menerimanya begitu senang.

Saat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman khasnya, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu yang tak masuk akal dari pikiran jiwanya.

—Ia belum mengetahui…. kenapa Seokjin—bisa—berada disini.

.

Merasa tak kuat menatap kedua manik hitam yang kental dari seorang Kim Seokjin, Taehyung segera melempar pandangannya kesamping dan menghabiskan minumannya secepat mungkin. Menyadari matanya mulai perlahan memanas, ia berdeham kecil lalu melangkah menjauh dari lelaki itu.

Ia tak ingin ketahuan oleh Seokjin jika gadis ini terlalu lemah. Terlalu lemah dengan hal apapun yang menyangkut lelaki ini. Hatinya terlalu lemah karena dibutakan cinta yang tak masuk akal yang sudah terkubur didalam tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung menghiraukan suara itu dan tidak memelankan langkah kakinya. Meremas minumannya yang telah kosong dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Seokjin yang melihat itu, segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tubuh mungil itu dengan tangan dinginnya. Mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang kecil yang rapuh itu.

Merasakan pelukan Seokjin dari belakang, Taehyung membulatkan matanya, dan minuman dari tangannya terjatuh. Tiba-tiba, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan badannya begitu kaku. Menelan air ludahnya berkali-kali dan kembali merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit leher bagian belakangnya. Lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Taehyung, dan menutup matanya.

Taehyung yang merasa ini tidak benar segera melakukan pergelakan dengan melepas tangan yang melingkar erat pada pinggulnya. "Kau tak berubah." Ucapnya mengalun begitu lembut diatas kulit putih leher Taehyung; membuat gadis itu menghentikan pergelakannya dan nafasnya tercekat. Sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, lelaki itu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang itu. Lagi-lagi nafas Taehyung tercekat dan jiwannya seolah-olah menghilang saat merasakan pergerakan hidung Seokjin pada lehernya.

"Wangimu tetap sama. Tak pernah berubah."

Enam kata, yang sukses membuat tubuh Taehyung lemas dan membuat jiwa Taehyung seolah-olah yang menghilang diangan-angan.

"Suaramu tetap lembut, menenangkanku dalam keadaan apapun."

Lelaki itu membalikkan posisi Taehyung agar berhadapan dengannya langsung. Tangannya yang membelai lembut pada sudut bibir Taehyung—oh! Taehyung bersumpah akan pingsan setelah ini.

"Sifatmu masih sama. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

Pipinya memanas dan merasakan darahnya mengalir deras didalam jantungnya saat tangan itu mencubit pipi Taehyung yang tak se-chubby dulu.

"Semuanya tak berubah. Aku tetap menyukaimu."

Menggengam kedua tangan Taehyung erat dan menatap kedua mata Taehyung begitu posesif.

Ini, eyes contact yang membunuh jiwanya, pikir Taehyung frustasi.

"Yang aku khawatirkan… apa yang kau lakukan dua tahun belakangan ini saat tak bersamaku? Kenapa badanmu sangat kurus? Hoseok tak merawatmu dengan baik!?"

Taehyung melempar pandangannya. Takut menatap sepasang manik yang terbubuhi kegelapan yang menyakitkan itu. Eyes contact tadi… membunuhnya perlahan. Membunuh pergerakan Taehyung bahkan membuat otak Taehyung seolah-olah tak bekerja. Ia tak bisa berfikir dengan benar dan pikirannya mendadak blank—kosong dan absurd.

"Jawab aku, Taehyung.."

Lirihnya pelan sambil memeluk Taehyung erat. Dan Taehyung berani bersumpah ia melihat tatapan sayu dari sosok dihadapannya sebelum saat lelaki itu memeluknya.

"Taehyung-ah, jawab aku," mendengar lirihannya yang tenggelam dalam leher Taehyung membuat akal gadis itu semakin hampa. Dua tahun.. sudah dua tahun Taehyung tak mendengar suara lembut ini. Suara lembut yang selalu ia rindukan sampai-sampai setiap harinya ia mengulang dialog yang sama saat berkunjung dimakamnya.

Taehyung menginginkan suara lembut ini.

Taehyung menginginkan tatapan yang membunuhnya ini.

Taehyung menginginkan semua yang ada pada seorang Kim Seokjin.

Tapi, Taehyung teringat pada statusnya. Hal itu membuatnya sakit dan tak bisa mencapai keinginannya yang begitu konyol dan tak masuk akal.

"Jangan lakukan." Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan lelaki itu. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Jin." Taehyung menghapus airnya yang terjatuh pada pipinya, "Hoseok memperlakukanku sangat baik. Lebih baik dari dirimu!"

"Aku sudah menikah dengannya. Jangan lakukan ini lagi—ini membuatku sakit. Aku tak menginginkanmu. Jadi pergilah!" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba dan duduk terkulai lemas dibalkon atas café yang sepi itu.

"…Kalau begitu berhenti mengunjungiku." Ucap Seokjin dengan tatapan sayunya, "berhenti merangkai bunga padaku, berhenti memberikannya padaku, dan juga—berhenti mengucapkan dialog yang sama setiap harinya."

"Kau memberi harapan palsu padaku setiap harinya!" emosinya mencuak dan tangannya menggumpal; memperlihatkan urat-uratnya yang menyembul pada punggung telapak tangannya. "Jika kau tak menginginkanku… berhenti memohon agar aku kembali selamanya dan berharap aku berteriak ditelingamu saat kita bersama! Berhenti berteriak menangis bahwa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku jika itu benar-benar terjadi!"

Itu… kata-kata yang sering Taehyung ucapkan tiap harinya. Seokjin tahu semua apa yang menjadi dialognya tiap hari secara detail. Dan, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. Dia bersembunyi dan selalu mengikuti Taehyung selama ini?

Taehyung menatap derap langkah Seokjin yang menuruni tangga—pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang tak berdaya saat ini. Rasanya semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Sifat egoisme-nya terlalu keterlaluan bahkan membuat seorang Kim Seokjin merasakan sakit selama ini.

Taehyung segera bangkit dan berlari memeluk Seokjin. Melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu lebar Seokjin, dengan begitu erat—bahkan lebih erat daripada eratan pelukan Seokjin beberapa menit lalu.

Ia menenggelamkan kakinya pada leher lelaki itu dan berlirih kecil, "Maafkan aku…"

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

Taehyung berjalan kecil sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada saku dalam jaketnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam ego masing-masing dan terlalu larut pada pemikiran mereka sendiri. Sejak kejadian tadi, mereka benar-benar merasa awkward setelahnya.

Taehyung mencoba melirik Seokjin yang berjalan berada disampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya menunduk dan pandangannya kosong. Melihat hal itu Taehyung menghela napas dan kembali menatap kearah depan.

BUK!

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat seseorang dengan baju serba hitam berlari kearahnya dan sempat bertubrukan dengannya. Bukunya yang berada ditangan sosok itu berhemburan didepan Taehyung.

Entah kenapa, dari balik topi hitamnya, Taehyung merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Tangan putih yang rapuh, rambut merah lurus sebahu, dan badan setengah kurus tertutupi cardigan hitamnya.

Saat ingin membantu—mengambilkan buku, orang itu terlalu teburu-buru mengambil semua bukunya dan berdiri dihadapan Taehyung saat bukunya tertata kembali dalam pangkuan tangannya.

Taehyung yang merasa aneh dan familiar akan sosok itu segera menggapai tangan putih yang berkeringat itu. Sedikit menunduk mengecek wajah seperti apa yang tengah bersembunyi pada topi hitam itu.

Saat melihat wajah orang itu, Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Sekali menatap Seokjin—yang berada dibelakangnya—kemudian menatap kembali sosok itu dengan wajah tak percaya dicampur gelisah.

Dengan sedikit lirihan yang mencelos pada indera pendengaran Seokjin, Taehyung melepas genggamannya pada lengan bawah sosok itu. "J-jungkook."

Seokjin yang terkejut segera menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut. Gadis yang bernama Jungkook itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka bertiga, memasang wajah terkejut satu sama lain.

"K-kau kenapa berada di—," Dada Taehyung mencelos begitu saja ketika melihat Seokjin yang berlari kecil dan memeluk bahu Jungkook dalam-dalam. Semua tubuhnya melemas dan ada pergerakan yang salah pada tranportasi darahnya. Dan itu refleks membuat tangannya bergetar dan bahu yang meninggi kaku karena efek keterkejutan.

"—E-eh?" Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memegangi tengkuknya dan tidak membalas pelukan Jin. Ia bahkan tak menatap Jin. Ia hanya menatap Taehyung dengan bulatan mata yang semakin lebar.

"Ke-kenapa?" Taehyung melihat Jin yang masih memeluk erat bahu gadis itu, "Entah kenapa, a-aku merasakan berat yang berlebihan pada bahuku."

DEG!

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dan membuka topi hitamnya. Memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya pada Taehyung detik itu.

Entah kenapa, dunia seperti lambat saat itu juga. Pernyataan yang gadis itu seruakkan seolah terus-menerus terulang-ulang di telinga Taehyung. Bahu yang meninggi karena efek dari ekspresi terkejutnya kini merendah. Memperlihatkan betapa lemasnya tubuh Taehyung sekarang ini.

'Entah kenapa, a-aku merasakan berat yang berlebihan pada bahuku. Entah kenapa, a-aku merasakan berat yang berlebihan pada bahuku. Entah kenapa, a-aku merasakan berat yang berlebihan pada bahuku.'

Kata-kata itu terus mengiang-ngiang ditelinga Taehyung layaknya bisikan udara.

Dengan ekspresi dan kata yang diuraikan gadis itu… Taehyung mulai menyadari sesuatu—yang begitu mustahil dan tak masuk akal sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pada Taehyung dan tak membalas pelukan Jin seolah-olah hanya Taehyung yang bisa melihat Jin disini. Dan—

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok Jin yang menampakkan dirinya pada Taehyung dua hari lalu,

Apakah hal itu bagian dari wujud hasil halusinasi traumanya yang terlalu mendalam?

* * *

{tbc}

* * *

A/N: Maafkan diriku yang tiba-tiba semi-hiatus gak bilang-bilang/? Plus didukung sama speedy yang blokir jadi agak susah buka di laptop pake speedy. Bisanya mungkin pake wi-fi. Adakah solusi guys? TuT biar bisa tetep update tanpa gejala. Mohon bantuannya~

Btw, gak sabar nunggu BTS mau comeback dengan concept bad boy ala ala gangsters yang bikin ngiler sewaduk :'''9 /? Semoga comeback kali ini, bikin BTS nomor 1 di all chart music! Kita musti banyak ngevote plus dukung tiap hari gak bosen-bosen ;3;

Reply reviews;

suhokjin—JSBTS—kseokjinv—jinbae—guest; ini udah lanjut beibeh hehe;;

0221cm; jungkook sedang dalam keterpurukan yang overdosis/? Pinginnya update ketiganya sekaligus tapi gak sanggup TuT

Jiminey; haiiii miney kau selalu setia padakuuu /peyuk cium/? Itu kan suruh pilih satu kok malah pingin ketiganya TuT

Jin-senpai; Ini udah lanjut senpai-sannn~

Armybana575; dia hanya bangkit jadi hantu ganteng yang memabukkan seperti aroma tubuhnya dan warna merah wine pada rambutnya ;3; /abaikan

Soo-iceusuyanq; yang suyanq unyu unyu :'3/? swaggy lol nama panggilan yang bagus xD sebenernya gak tega juga bikin Jungkook nyium Jin ato hal-hal yang lain, tapi kalo itu ikut membantu jalan cerita ya mau gimana lagi /usep air mata/? Emot paling berjaya dalam dunia per-php-an adalah emot melet yang dekil tiada tara/tawa om-om xD

**Yang lain, check di pm wokeh :9**

Akhir kata—as always,

Mind to review guys?


	3. Chapter 3

**Scent of Your Shadow**

**Chapter 3; Promise**

**0o0**

**.**

**Chapter Summary; Ia menyimpannya dalam memorinya. Kim Seokjin—telah berjanji padanya. Dia tidak akan pergi.**

**.**

**0o0**

**Warn(s); GS!Uke. Typo. FantasyAU. Complicated feels. And any other 0w0**

* * *

**S**cent of** Y**our** S**hadow

* * *

"Kabarmu baik-baik saja?" Taehyung memecahkan keheningan yang terselip diantara kedua—lebih tepatnya ketiga orang tersebut. Gadis bersurai dirty brown tersebut, mengaduk minumannya, dan sesekali menatap lelaki disamping—yang tengah melamun menatap gadis dihadapan mereka berdua.

Gadis bermata bulat mengangguk-ngangguk canggung, "Eung, baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? A-apa kau hidup baik dengan Hoseok?" Taehyung tersenyum ragu-ragu kemudian mengangguk. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Eum."

Gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam itu tersenyum. "Ah. Begitu."

Setelahnya, hening. Hanya ada suara ketukan dari jari Taehyung pada meja, dan gadis bermata bulat itu yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Canggung. Begitu canggung, bahkan membuat sosok lelaki diatara mereka berdua, sedikit jengkel. Mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat—dulunya dan hanya tak sering bertemu lagi. Kenapa terlalu canggung untuk bertemu pertama kalinya sekian lama?

"Boleh kubertanya satu hal?" / "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Keduanya saling menatap sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara mereka yang kompak dalam satu waktu. Mata keduanya saling berkedip, hingga suara dengusan tertawa terdengar hanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung segera memalingkan pandangannya. Jin tengah tertawa mengejek disana. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan, yang jelas itu membuat Taehyung jengkel. "Ya!" Taehyung melotot pada lelaki disampingnya. Ia hampir melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada Jin hingga—

"K-kau kenapa?"

—ia menyadari, jika dirinya akan menjadi satu-satunya yang canggung disana jika hanya berfokus pada lelaki menyebalkan itu. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong—kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Tidak jadi. Kau duluan."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, "Tidak apa-apa. Tanyalah sesukamu." Gadis itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan menunduk tersenyum. "Kau—sering datang mengunjungi Jin, ya?"

Taehyung tertegun. Membeku, gugup dan menatap tak percaya pada gadis dihadapannya. Tangannya berhenti mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang hampir berbusa. Detik kemudian ia menunduk canggung, "Em—ya, begitulah."

Gadis dihadapnnya tersenyum ragu-ragu, "Ah. Jadi benar, bunga yang masih terlihat segar didekat pohon pagoda itu adalah—bungamu." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya lalu melirik lelaki disebelahnya, "Eum—ya." —Lelaki itu menatap Taehyung begitu intens. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, yang jelas tatapan itu membuat Taehyung gugup entah kenapa.

Tatapannya—seperti tersirat sesuatu hal yang sangat berarti.

"Ah—benar. Ini sudah malam. Aku ingin pulang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Gadis itu berdiri tempat berpijaknya. Melirik sebentar pada sebuah arloji kecil berwarna merah disebebalah tangan kirinya. "Ya—tentu saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri, lalu memeluknya canggung, "Sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain hari, hehehe." Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, dan keluar dari café kecil tersebut. Dari arah kejauhan yang hanya dibatasi kaca berlapis bening, Taehyung melihat gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya semangat. Dan saat punggung gadis itu mulai tak terlihat, Taehyung mendegus. Ia berpikir, sepertinya ia harus memperbaiki hubungan canggung antaranya dengan Jeon Jungkook secepat mungkin.

Awalnya, dia sedikit terkejut karena Jungkook memeluknya, tapi—yah, dulunya memang mereka selalu seperti itu. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar, berpelukan layaknya sifat kekanak-kanakan berpadu dan berakhir dengan lambaian tangan yang begitu sumrigah diantara keduanya. Apa yang perlu dipercanggungkan?

"Sampai jumpa, Jungkook-ah!"

—Taehyung tersadar akan pikiran kalutnya, dan mencari-cari sosok lelaki yang kini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya didekat pintu berlapis kaca bening dengan senyuman idiot layaknya orang berkepribadian bodoh.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Taehyung merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat langka dalam hidupnya. Seperti dada yang tiba-tiba mencelos, sesak nafas berkepanjangan, dan darah yang berdesir begitu terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Dan—hal ini selalu terjadi, ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki itu. Ketika lelaki itu tersenyum. Apalagi dia tersenyum bukan untuknya. Melainkan pada—gadis itu. Jeon Jungkook.

Rasa keinginan untuk berteriak frutasi kembali muncul memercik dan memanaskan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu sakit terlalu mendalam. Apalagi ketika—

.

"Taehyung, kau tak ingin pulang?"

.

—Taehyung mengetahui suatu kebenaran yang selama ini tersirat. Kebenaran dimana—hanya Taehyung didunia ini, yang bisa mendengar dan melihat seorang Kim Seokjin.

Satu hal yang sekali lagi perlu dipertekankan.

Hanya dirinya. Dirinya yang larut begitu dalam duka kesakitan—hingga efek luar biasa terjadi begitu alami pada matanya. Halusinasinya tidak berbohong. Terlalu jelas, nyata dan konkrit.

"—Baiklah."

Hingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengar dan melihat secara konkrit seluk-beluk seorang Kim Seokjin.

….

….

….

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

'28 panggilan tidak terjawab—Jung Hoseok.'

Taehyung mengeratkan eratan handphonenya, sedikit ragu-ragu ia memberanikan menekan sebuah tombol didepan pintu rumahnya. Seokjin yang melihat kelakuan gadis itu hanya heran dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ceklek.

"TAE-TAEHYUNG-AH!"

Taehyung reflek terkejut ketika sebuah dekapan begitu erat melingkari perutnya. Ia menatap lelaki disampingnya yang ikut terkejut. Ia bahkan membulatkan matanya. "Kemana saja kau? Ini sudah malam dan kau masih berkeliaran!? Aku tidak ingin kau terkena flu lagi." Lelaki yang tengah memeluk Taehyung itu, melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Taehyung. Reaksi berlebihan.

"K-kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan?" Lelaki itu kembali memeluk Taehyung erat. Dan tetap saja, mata sang empu tetap menatap lelaki disampingnya yang tengah mendegus memalingkan pandangannya. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu—" Lelaki bersurai hitam hitam itu memasuki rumah dan melepas sepasang sepatunya, "—khawatir, Hoseok."

Taehyung menunduk dan melepaskan pelukan Hoseok. Melepas sepatunya lalu berlari kecil masuk mengutari dapur rumahnya. Setelahnya, ia bernafas lega karena masih bisa melihat sosok lelaki itu tengah meneguk air dengan santai. "Kenapa? Kau butuh obat? Kau pusing?" Hoseok menyentuh kedua bahu Taehyung dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dimeja makan bermotif sederhana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku hanya butuh—" Taehyung berjalan mendekatika sosok lelaki itu dan menatapnya ragu-ragu, "—minum saja." Lelaki itu—Jin menggeser letak gelas yang baru saja ia pakai didekat Taehyung. Gadis itu yang awalnya terkejut, hanya bisa menerima gelas tersebut, lalu mengisinya dengar air.

"Tidurlah. Kau perlu beristirahat. Baru sembuh dari flu, dan sekarang kau ingin mengalaminya lagi!? Badanmu agak panas—"

"—Tidak apa-apa, Hoseok. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Hoseok mendegus, ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung, "Aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja—aku takut kau sakit lagi. Efeknya terlihat lagi, dari perubahan warna wajahnya yang pucat." Hoseok menyentuh punggung Taehyung, lalu memutarnya agar berbalik, "Dan sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya beristirahat."

Hoseok mendorongnya agar segera keluar dari dapur dan membuka kenop pintu ketika berada didepan kamar, "E-eh tapi—" Hoseok mendegus lalu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung yang bergelak dengan gaya bridal. "—Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

BRAK!

….

….

"…."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Menunduk dan berjalan pelan menuju sofa berukuran besar diruangan bertempelan televisi disudut dinding. Bersandar pada sofa empuk itu, lalu menekuk tangannya kesamping agar dapat menutupi matanya.

Matanya memanas. Tubuhnya pun—ikut terhanyut. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan dadanya mencelos—berdesir begitu keras didalam sana.

Satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

.

—Bagaimana caranya, agar ia dapat keluar dari penderitaan ini—dan menggapai tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada. Tempat dimana dunia abadi kekalnya berada.

Detik kemudian, air matanya memecah layak ombak. Memperlihatkan seseorang yang begitu rapuh dan mengalami begitu banyak hal yang menyakitkan.

Dibalik senyumannya, Seokjin menangis—didalam hatinya.

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

Taehyung bergeming dari tempatnya dengan begitu aktif. Pikirannya hanya fokus berpacu pada suatu hal dan hal tersebut yang membuatnya tak bisa terdiam. Ia terus-menerus berputar kekanan kiri tanpa mempedulikan sosok disampingnya yang tengah tertidur begitu pulas. Ia menatap pintu diujung yang terlihat begitu rapat tertutup dengan manisnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. Sejenak ia terdiam—melamunkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa pikirannya kini hanya tentang Seokjin. Ia khawatir, lelaki itu akan pergi atau tidak. Ia khawatir lelaki itu apakah akan kembali jika pergi. Ia khawatir, lelaki itu akan tidur dimana. Ia khawatir—semua tentang keadaan Seokjin saat ini.

Menit kemudian, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Menatap sayu seseorang disebelahnya—yang tengah tertidur begitu lelap. Ia pun melangkah berhati-hati setelah menghela nafas berat. Berjalan keluar saat memutar kenop pintu.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya beberapa saat setelah mendapati sesosok manusia tengah tertidur sambil menekuk kakinya. Membeku, tertegun, dan—menatapnya sayu. Segenap perasaan berkecampuk kesalahan mematuk hatinya. Menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuka lemari berhimpitan dengan dinding—mengambil sebuah selimut ekstra tebal didalamnya. Kemudian, ia melangkah maju mendekati lelaki tersebut. Berjongkok berhadapan dengan wajah lelaki tersebut, lalu terdiam membeku. Tangan kanannya perlahan mengarah ragu-ragu pada pipi lelaki yang masih dalam keadaan tenang. Ragu-ragu, ia menyentuh pipi lembut itu pelan lalu mengeratkan sentuhannya sedikit gemetar.

Taehyung tertegun sesaat ketika melihat lelaki itu menikmati sentuhan tangannya. Lelaki itu mengelus-eluskan kepalanya—menikmati sentuhan Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit gemetar. Jantung gadis itu berpacu cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menelan liurnya beberapa kali. Detik kemudian, ia cepat-cepat melepas kontak dengan kulit kontras lelaki tersebut. Bersiap berdiri, lalu menyelimuti lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Taehyung tersenyum malu ketika melihat lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum dan mengeratkan selimut tersebut pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya, ia hampir mati kedinginan. "Tsk, dasar pemalas." Taehyung reflek terkekeh dengan sendirinya. Ia kemudian menggapai sebuah buku sketsa tebal yang terdapat dimeja terdekat.

Selanjutnya, ia menggeser pelan meja tersebut hingga berada didepan sofa dekat dengan posisi lelaki tersebut. Menit kemudian, Taehyung duduk bersila, dan mengambil beberapa alat untuk merangkai sebuah sketsa.

—Disana ia mulai menggambar titik, goresan lalu coretan yang membentuk sebuah wedding dress dan tuxedo putih hitam yang terlihat cocok jika disatukan. Ia mulai membayangkan.

Bagaimana jika lelaki ini memakai tuxedo—yang motifnya dibuat sendiri olehnya?

Dan, selama ia membayangkan hal yang terlihat mustahil, ia tak menyadari. Gadis itu terkantuk dan mulai tertidur disana. Tertidur—berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki tersebut.

….

….

-..-

….

….

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung meregangkan semua otot kakunya dan menguap lebar. Pandangannya masih sedikit tidak fokus, dan buram. "Sarapannya sudah aku siapkan dimeja. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan, habisnya hari ini kau lama sekali bangun."

Taehyung membuka matanya lebar, lalu menatap sekeliling—ia berada dikamarnya. "Kenapa aku berada disini? Bukankah aku tertidur didepan ruang televisi?" Hoseok yang tengah fokus dengan gerakan rumitnya dalam memasang dasi, bergidik heran, "Tidak. Bukankah memang dari setadi malam kau tidur dikamar bersamaku? Apa kau sakit!? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh!?" Hoseok terlonjak dan segera mengecek temperatur suhu Taehyung—dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi gadis tersebut.

"A-ah. Ti-tidak. Mungkin—itu hanya mimpi saja. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan hehe," Taehyung tersenyum ragu-ragu. Jelas dia masih ingat, terakhir ia tertidur berada diruang televisi. Tapi—kenapa Hoseok berkata jika Taehyung dari malam memang berada dikamarnya? "Tenanglah. Tak usah memikirkan apapun. Hari ini jangan ke butik. Jangan keluar. Banyak istirahat dan tak perlu mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Mengerti!?"

"Em. Baiklah, cerewet." Taehyung bangun, lalu bergegas menuju keluar kamar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hoseok mencegah gadis tersebut. "A-ah, ada yang perlu ku check—" Taehyung terdiam sejenak ketika melihat sebuah buku berukuran sedang terletak begitu manis dilemari kecil sebelah ranjang. Warnanya hitam, ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil dan—oh! Itu buku sketsanya. Gadis tersebut berlari kecil mengambil obyek tersebut.

'**Terimakasih sudah memberiku selimutnya. Aku benar-benar tidur sangat nyenyak.'**

Gadis tersebut membeku sejenak. "Ada apa—?" Belum sempat Hoseok melanjutkan kalimat tanyanya, gadis tersebut berlari kencang membuka pintu kamar. Raut wajahnya sedikit gelisah, dan setetes keringat mulai mengembun. Saat tak mendapati sosok yang terincar dalam pikirannya, gadis tersebut semakin berlari kebingungan kesana-kemari. Mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, balkon, sampai halaman belakang—sosok tersebut tidak terlihat.

"Ada apa, Taehyung-ah?" Taehyung tergeletak diunjung sofa. Nafasnya beradu cepat menyusul jantungnya yang tak mau kalah, dan perasaan khawatir mulai menggigiti kecemasan gadis tersebut. "Sepertinya aku harus cuti hari ini. Kau terlihat frustasi. Apa sakitmu parah?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Matanya menatap sayu pada Hoseok. Rasanya—seperi mati rasa. Dadanya tiba-tiba mencelos dan menyeruakkan rasa sakit terlalu berlebihan seperti dioyak, dan pandangannya yang mulai kabur layak tertutupi sebuah dinding besi yang begitu keras dan tebal.

"Kau benar-benar baik saja, kan sayang?" Hoseok cemas, kembali mengecek suhu badan Taehyung seperti malam kemarin. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hoseok." Sebuah lirihan yang sukses membuat Hoseok terhipnotis. Dan—telak. Hoseok tak bisa menolak. Dilihat dari segi fisiknya pun—sepertinya, dia hanya butuh banyak istirahat dan waktu luang sendiri. Mungkin, satu-satunya cara menenangkan gejala neurosis milik Taehyung, adalah mengabulkan semua permintaannya. Hal tersebut—adalah yang paling absolut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi kerja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, mengerti?" Hoseok melangkah pelan, memasuki kamar, lalu keluar sambil membawa tas kerjanya. Sejenak, ia berhenti tepat didepan Taehyun—lalu mengecup pipinya pelan. Detik kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Melirik pasrah gadis yang tengah melamun tersebut—setelahnya suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri komunikasi diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening mensinkronisasikan ruangan didalamnya. Taehyung mengambil beberapa pilnya. Memasukkan beberapa diataranya pada rongga mulut lalu menelannya bersamaan dengan jumlah liter air yang masuk. Selanjutnya, ia memukul-mukul dadanya—tersedak. Meneguk air kembali, lalu meletakkan gelas tersebut pada tepi meja. Terbatuk-batuk lalu kembali menggumpal tangannya dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Semuanya—terasa sakit, pahit, dan suram. Pil penenang tidak akan semudah dan secepat kilat memberikan efek. Sesuatu yang lebih ia butuhkan—adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya akan kembali dalam keadaan stabil.

Wajahnya sangat terlihat melankonis. Matanya memanas, dan satu hentakan keras pada dadanya mengawali kejatuhannya setetes air meleleh dari kelopak matanya yang sayu. Dadanya sesak, tenggorokannya perih, dan tangannya menggumpal khawatir. Entah sosok itu akan kembali atau memang benar-benar menghilang—Taehyung hanya bisa meratapi keadaannya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, tetapi lelaki itu tak terlihat. Frustasi. Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan berteriak. Mungkin—lelaki itu memang benar-benar pergi. Pikiran tersebut berkecamuk menghipnotis jiwa Taehyung. Jika dia benar-benar pergi, apa dia akan kembali? Jika dia pergi, apakah dia memang benar-benar tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya? Jika dia pergi—argh.

PRANG.

Gelas ditepi meja tersebut terpental jauh dan pecah akibat ulah tangan Taehyung yang melemparnya. Dia—mungkin harus menengkan jiwanya untuk saat ini.

* * *

**S**cent of **Y**our **S**hadow

* * *

PRANG.

Lelaki tersebut membeku beberapa saat. Ia segera menutup pintu yang tengah ia gapai secara keras. Pandangan fokus mencari sesosok gadis didalam rumah itu. Dan saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari—

—Seokjin hanya bisa tertegun. Matanya tersorot kekhawatiran mendalam, dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia mendekati gadis tersebut ragu-ragu. "Kim Taehyung." Sinkronisasi suaranya menggema dipendengaran gadis tersebut. Jelas, familiar dan terlihat begitu dekat.

Gadis tersebut menoleh kebelakang ragu-ragu. Penampilannya yang begitu kacau membuat lelaki tersebut begitu cemas. Serpihan kaca yang tersebar membuat lelaki tersebut menatap gadis tersebut, begitu dalam. Begitu dalam hingga tersurat sebuah arti kejelasan dalam tatapan itu. Tatapannya—hambar. Terlihat menyakitkan, penuh luka bahkan goresan. Kim Seokjin, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan gadis tersebut sekarang.

"J-jin," Gadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Langkahnya teralun mendekati lelaki tersebut. Hingga jarak dekat, membuat kaki gadis tersebut lemas, dan terhempas pada lantai. Bagian bawah paha kaki kanannya—berdarah. Terkena serpihan kaca dari gelas.

"K-kim Taehyung!"

Badan Taehyung yang hampir terjatuh, terhempas pada pelukan Jin. Jin—memeluknya. Erat dan sangat begitu posesif.

"Tenanglah."

Eratan itu semakin mengerat ketika Jin mendengar suara tangisan pecah dan—kacau milik Taehyung yang terendam pada bahu kanannya. Gadis itu memukul-mukul punggung lelaki tersebut berkali-kali.

"Kau kenapa—?"

"—Jelas ini semua karenamu, bodoh! K-kau pergi selama beberapa jam dan meninggalkan catatan, ku-kukira kau akan pergi. Dasar brengsek! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Seokjin tertegun sesaat mendengar racau Taehyung yang pecah. Taehyung seperti ini—karenanya?

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

—Hanya sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis bernama Kim Taehyung takluk. Ia menyimpannya dalam memorinya.

….

….

….

Kim Seokjin—telah berjanji padanya. Dia tidak akan pergi.

* * *

{tbc}

* * *

A/N; Alohaaaaa. Maaf ya ngapdetnya luamaaaaaa buangeeeeet x'''D /alay modeon. Simple aja, ngapdet ini cuma mau ngisi kegiatan biar gak ketiduran nunggu teaser ke-2nya 'DANGER' hehe. SUMFAH JIN DI TEASER PERTAMA CAKEPPPP BANGET. AKU SAMPE NGILER GULING-GULING TANAH MASA/abaikan. Niatnya pingin ngapdet waktu teaser keluar, eh abis liat teasernya jadi kelupaan mau ngapdet. Maaf ya xD GAK SABAR MV-NYA DEMI HAFAH /numpang fangirlingan. w

Ok singkat aja.

Akhir kata,

Mind to review guys? Hehe x'''3


End file.
